


Well This Isn't Ideal

by Saraibel



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non detailed burn injury, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo uses Neopronouns, Sick Ranboo, Sickfic, They/them and Voi/void pronouns for Ranboo, Trans Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraibel/pseuds/Saraibel
Summary: “I’m going to check your temperature, okay?”Ranboo watches as Phil brings his cold hand to void’s forehead, then immediately pulls back with a panicked look on his face.“Shit.”They think that’s bad. Ranboo warbles sadly, offering him void’s grass block. They really want to keep holding onto it, but void doesn’t want Phil to be upset either.Aka Ranboo gets sick and Phil (And later Techno) take care of them.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 377





	Well This Isn't Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a fic on ao3, used to post fics a few years back on like. wattpad when I was in middle school, but Dream SMP makes me want to write, so here I am!  
> Ranboo is nonbinary and uses They/Them and Voi/Void pronouns  
> If I messed up with the grammar of the pronouns please tell me! I'm not super great at the grammar part of it for some pronouns yet and voi/void is pretty new to me, but I tried!
> 
> Also thank you to my sibling for proofreading!

_ Pitter patter, pitter patter _

Ranboo curses, almost dropping void’s axe at the sharp sting of rain on their hand. Voi looks up at the rapidly darkening clouds above void.

_ Pitter patter, pitter patter _

They duck under a nearby tree for protection as the sky continuously drops acid on void. This is just their luck. It didn’t even look like it was supposed to rain earlier when void went out to the nearby forest to collect wood, but what do they know about the weather.

Ranboo examines the area around void. It doesn’t look like it’s too far, maybe they can run back to their shack before the rain gets too bad? Void spasms as more droplets hit void’s body.

Yeah, voi can run. They pop their axe into their inventory and take a deep breath, mentally creating a path to follow to stay under as many trees as possible. There! Voi takes off, hugging their arms to voidself to keep from spasming too much and to reduce the risk of hurting voidself.

_ Pitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatter- _

The rain comes down harder, and Ranboo grits their teeth against the pain. They should have worn armor, what were they thinking coming out with just their axe and some food? Void feels so stupid. 

It doesn’t take long before Ranboo is completely soaked, suit weighed down with water that burns their skin. It hurts so much, it’s all Ranboo can do not to start crying and get hurt even worse. Still, voi keeps running, head growing unfocused from the pain, making it that much harder to plan their path as they run. 

Eventually Ranboo reaches the tundra, slowing to a near stop as the rain turns to snow. Still painful, but a lot less agonizing than rain. That doesn’t stop their already burnt skin from hurting, but at least it’s not getting much worse. Ranboo kneels down in the snow, letting voidself spasm and chirp in distress for a moment as void rests their legs.

Fuck, okay. They have to get back home. Voi stands, fingers twitching and arm still mildly jerking in pain, but they ignore it and start walking again. Now that void isn’t in complete agony, only extreme discomfort and moderate pain, they can feel how windy it is, and as much as they enjoy a good breeze, this is not helping. Voi shivers, setting off a few twitches, and hunches in on voidself.

It feels like it takes hours to get back to their pathetic excuse for a house, when in reality it only takes maybe half an hour. Either way, the first thing void does when voi gets back is go through their chests looking for a healing or regen potion and down it, leaving the empty glass on void’s crafting table and collapsing onto their bed, not bothering to change. The effects of the potion numb the pain some, along with making them drowsy, and soon enough void falls into a restless sleep on top of void’s covers.

  
  
  
  


When Ranboo wakes up, it’s to the distant sound of dogs barking and a pounding in their skull. Their entire body feels stiff from the burns, but that’s to be expected. The potion can’t fix everything, after all. Ranboo pushes voidself up into a sitting position slowly, clenching their eyes shut when the room starts to spin. Oh ender, this is not good. Ranboo stays like that for a while before they manage to open their eyes without wanting to curl up and die.

Letting out a quiet warble of exertion, Ranboo pushes themself off of their bed and onto the cold floor. Voi shivers, sending jolts of pain up their burned body. Fuck, fuck  _ fuck fuck _ . That hurts. Moving  _ hurts _ . It hurts and voi does not feel stable on their feet. Ranboo shifts, resting most of void’s weight on the nearby wall. 

Okay, okay. This is fine. Voi just needs- shit, where’s- inventory. Void’s book is in their inventory, that’s right. They take their memory book out, flipping through it on autopilot to the most recent page. Squinting, voi tries to figure out what on earth they wrote in the book. Something about Phil. Helping Phil with something? Voi can do that. Probably.

Ranboo takes a deep breath, (which turns into a painful cough,) and pulls voidself over to the door. They don’t really think they can eat right now. Not while the room is still spinning and their body is wracked with painful spasms and shakes that feel like void is glitching out. Belatedly, voi realizes that they probably should change clothes, but it’s cold enough with clothes on, and voi doesn’t want to deal with the cold on their bare skin. Also, if they have to look at their burn wounds, voi might actually throw up.

They make their way out of the house slowly, beginning to shiver violently when the cold air hits them. Ender, it’s bright out. This is fine. Void begins the walk over to Philza and Technoblade’s house, shuffling slowly so as to keep their balance and not topple over. Along the way, voi sees a grass block by a torch that they think would be much better somewhere else and picks it up, carrying it with them despite how much it strains void’s arms. Actually, it feels good in void’s arms. Maybe they’ll just hold onto it until voi finds somewhere that feels better for it. Yeah. They’ll do that. Ranboo coughs harshly, nearly doubling over from the force but managing to keep voidself upright.

“You alright, mate?” A voice calls out, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching them.

Ranboo looks up, noticing the blurry form of Phil growing closer. It kind of looks like he’s lagging a bit, huh. Every time Ranboo blinks, Phil is a bit closer. Phil sets a hand on void’s shoulder, and they jump. Shit, they forget he was actually there for a second.

“Oh- You-” Phil pauses, Ranboo’s able to make out.. concern? On his face before it blurs together again. 

“You look like you can barely stand, come on, let’s get you inside.” Phil says suddenly with a bright smile and pinched brows. He moves to void’s side and pulls one of their arms over his shoulder, tugging their shaking body towards his house. Ranboo tries not to lean too heavily into him, they can walk on their own. Although his help is definitely appreciated! It’s just that it’s- kind of very necessary actually, wow.

...Void never actually answered him. They warble quietly, deeming that a response enough.

Phil looks over, furrowing his eyebrows further but nodding nonetheless. “That’s right, come on. We’re almost there, mate.”

A few blinks later and Ranboo is seated at Philza’s couch, the blanket that’s usually thrown over the back of the couch on their lap and the fire roaring. It’s too hot. Ranboo pushes the blanket off. That’s better. Not great, but better. They curl their body in over the grass block, trying to keep their body from shivering. Void can hear concerned warbles from somewhere behind them. And a voice mumbling to itself in common- oh. Voi responded in Ender. Phil doesn’t know ender.

“Ph-” they cough, curling up tighter, but then that makes it more difficult to breath, so they uncurl. “Phil?”

Phil looks up sharply, stopping what he was doing and moving to kneel in front of Ranboo. “Hey, mate. You with me now?”

With him? Were they? They think so. They nod, letting out a few chirps. Phil looks relieved, chirping back. It’s different from ender chirps, but close enough. Ranboo sinks back into the couch, relaxing marginally.

“That’s good.” Phil says, “I’m going to check your temperature, okay?”

Ranboo watches as Phil brings his cold hand to void’s forehead, then immediately pulls back with a panicked look on his face.

“Shit.”

They think that’s bad. Ranboo warbles sadly, offering him void’s grass block. They really want to keep holding onto it, but void doesn’t want Phil to be upset either.

Phil pushes the block back into their arms. “No, no. It’s okay. You’re going to be fine. You just hold onto that, okay? I’m going to be right back.”

Ranboo hugs the grass block close to their chest as Phil stands up, walking into another room and starting to speak. Void doesn’t bother trying to figure out what he’s saying, letting their head go fuzzy again.


End file.
